


will it snow

by cluelesskaru



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Winter, first snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 10:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluelesskaru/pseuds/cluelesskaru
Summary: there used to be a saying: "if you are out in the first snowfall of the season with someone you like, true love will blossom between you."





	will it snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luvsohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsohn/gifts).



> to my recipient: i hope this makes you feel warm and fuzzy inside :)
> 
> title and inspiration from [zion.t's snow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fiGSDywrX1Y). read more about the song and mv meaning [here](http://seoulbeats.com/2017/12/zion-ts-snow-is-wonderfully-sentimental/).

"are you sleepy?" sunwoo whispers, watching hyunjoon closely.

hyunjoon's eyes fluttered closed a moment ago. sunwoo thought it was a long blink, or that he was just resting his eyes for a second, but the moment stretches on, and hyunjoon's eyes haven't opened again.

sunwoo brings his hand to his mouth and picks at his bottom lip with his fingers. the skin there isn't cracked, he's been careful with lip balm this winter, but he abuses his lip with his fingertips enough for a sting. he shouldn't do that—he doesn't want to have skin peeling off there when hyunjoon kisses him.

when hyunjoon kisses him.

sunwoo leans back against the couch and covers his face with his hands, smiling into his palms. his heart's beating so hard that he swears he can hear his blood rushing through all of his limbs; this has been happening so often tonight that he might go into cardiac arrest. he drops his arm and stares at the ceiling, trying to will his pulse into a more appropriate rate. he does succeed, only to loll his head to the side and find hyunjoon looking at him, eyes like a cat's that just woke up from a nap. alert, but soft around the edges. sunwoo's heart picks up pace again.

hyunjoon tucks his arms close to his chest, leaning on the couch cushions on his side so he can face sunwoo. "'s going on?" he slurs.

"n-nothing." sunwoo mimics hyunjoon's position so he's more comfortable too. "you wanna go to bed?" he asks and hyunjoon smirks and waggles his eyebrows twice. sunwoo ears warm up, as if on cue. "to sleep, you terror. you're tired, right?"

"don't wanna sleep if you don't."

sunwoo smiles and now he feels warm all over; he presses his lips together and reaches for hyunjoon's hands between them. he's sweet, hyunjoon. sunwoo has always known that hyunjoon could be sweet, but to have that directed at him? mind blowing.

sunwoo traces his thumb over the back of hyunjoon's hand. it's cold outside. they each have a comforter over their bodies and that feels silly right now. so sunwoo kicks the one on top of him to the floor and scoots closer. hyunjoon smiles, letting go of sunwoo's hands to hold the edge of his own covers with one hand and simultaneously open both arms. sunwoo makes it under the comforter and inside hyunjoon's arms. it's a thousand times warmer and nicer here and why didn't they do this right from the start?

hyunjoon hums a note of content and wiggles looking for a better position until sunwoo rests his head on his shoulder and hyunjoon wraps both arms around him.

"why don't you want to sleep, seonu?" hyunjoon asks against the top of sunwoo's head, petting the hairs of his nape.

sunwoo pulls hyunjoon's legs over his and huffs a breath. he watches, fascinated, the way the fine hairs on hyunjoon's neck stand and he shivers. ticklish.

"i don't want today to be over," sunwoo finally admits after a contemplative moment.

hyunjoon puffs a quiet chuckle, the sound is one part exasperated against two parts fond. it's uneven but sweet all the way through. he holds sunwoo's chin and tilts his face up, so he can kiss him.

"today's our first day as a couple and you don't even want to make it into the second?"

sunwoo laughs, pulls hyunjoon's face down against his, kisses him again. kisses him long and lazy, just tasting, promising. "i wanna make it to a hundred days," another kiss on hyunjoon's closed mouth. "then two hundred." a kiss that makes hyunjoon laugh. "three." a kiss on hyunjoon's smile, "five." a quick kiss before hyunjoon can pull him. "a thousand." this time, hyunjoon holds him and they kiss and kiss, until sunwoo pulls away enough to speak, words muffled against hyunjoon's lips. "two thousand and one days with you and as many as you'll have me."

hyunjoon's eyes are twinkling. he knows sunwoo is talking out of his ass, the smooth talker he is, but that there's truth in there as well.

"i hope it snows tomorrow," hyunjoon says.

it's just past midnight. they made it into the apartment a couple of hours ago from their date; it was too cold to roam the streets, but even so, today will only become yesterday after they fall asleep.

"that'd be nice," sunwoo agrees. he looks out of the window, at the night lit by the street lamps outside, and there are clouds in the sky. he burrows further into hyunjoon's hold. hopes for first snow. hopes for first snow before they sleep.

will it snow when they are asleep? when they draw back the morning curtains, will it snow?

sunwoo closes his eyes and breathes hyunjoon's warm smell in, tiredness pull his eyelids down and heavy his bones. he could sleep like this, in the arms of the boy he loves.

and if the first snow falls tonight, does that mean that they can be together for a long time?

hyunjae's eyes fly open awake at the icy touch on the bare skin of his ankle. it's terrible, dreadful, full-on offensive.

he groans, "younghoon, dude, oh my god." his voice doesn't come out as strong as he wants, so he squirms inside younghoon's hold. _"get your icicle feet out of my shins."_

hyunjae pushes away, dragging himself further onto the other side of the bed. his evil, evil boyfriend, however, just chuckles and follows—he's not even really awake! and sticks his cold ass feet further up and between hyunjae's legs onto a new, warmer spot. a big shiver runs down hyunjae's spine. not because younghoon's foot traveled a bit too far up, but because goddamn it, his toes are _cold._

when they got into younghoon's apartment earlier today, one of the windows had been blasted open by the wind, it probably hadn't been closed right, and they had rushed to close it and turn on the heating. temperatures are dropping way below zero today and the weather channel people (and everyone else, really) are hoping for first snow. the type of weather that it means no one should sleep without socks on, in hyunjae's humble opinion.

younghoon, mind you, not only has no socks on but he also doesn't—or _pretends_ that he doesn't—hear hyunjae grumbling under his breath and only cuddles closer, gluing his entire body to hyunjae's. "you're warm, i don't make the rules," he slurs.

"who does, then?"hyunjae grumbles. "i wanna talk to them."

"shh."

hyunjae does shuts up at that. younghoon quickly warms up against him and it's comfortable and peaceful. they start talking in low tones, short sentences exchanged now that they're both awake. hyunjae doesn't remember falling back asleep. one moment younghoon was whispering by his ear about this or that that they need to do tomorrow, and it's important stuff, too, and hyunjae _cares,_ but next thing he knows, he's not fully there anymore. when he comes to, the first thing on his mind is trying to remember what younghoon had been saying, if it really was important or not and if hyunjae was very rude to fall asleep in the middle of it.

the second time hyunjae wakes up, it's still dark, but not very much so. it never is fully dark on younghoon's room; the bedroom window is surrounded by taller buildings, all with their lights, and there's a street lamp that shines inside—they're on the first floor. that might also be why hyunjae woke up, there's a car alarm going off somewhere outside. hyunjae is confused and pissed off about the noise, but too tired to really get angry. the alarm blares three more beats and then with a smaller beep, it turns off. far away, someone laughs. it's more like a mad cackle.

hyunjae finds himself sitting up slowly on the bed, ears alert for more sound. even though they are in the first floor, it's unusual to be able to pick up conversation from the streets but, maybe because it's very late at night, he can hear words. hyunjae is not sure what time is it, but it must be late enough to be closer to early. he hears it again, but this time is a slurred shout. it sounds kind of familiar. hyunjae gets up and goes to the window, curiosity getting the better of him. the curtains are drawn, they forgot to close it.

he looks down at the street, zeroing on the source of the sound. two people are circling each other, arms stretched and reaching, and as he watches, one of them dashes to hide behind the lamp post, the light from it letting him make out two girls, who look college aged… playing catch?

belatedly, because he has been focusing so hard on the two lunatics, hyunjae notices the way the asphalt of the empty street is glistening, almost sparkling under the artificial lights. he looks up, confused, because he didn't hear rain, and the two insane girls seemed dry—and it's snow.

lazy, slow flakes are trailing from the sky, they aren't big, but hyunjae can see them slowly grow in number right before his eyes. it's first snow.

his own chuckle fogs the windowpane and he looks down again to see one of the girls succeed in catching the other. they hug, their peals of laughter travelling up and into his ear like hiccups. they're very obviously drunk; but it's the first snow of the year and hyunjae doesn't know what the girls relationship is, but even so, he hopes they're together for a long time. their game seems to be over, and with arms over each other's shoulders, the two girls stumble their way down the street.

hyunjae turns his attention back to the snow slowly falling from the sky. in the night, he can't make out the flakes well, and he loses his thoughts on it, memories as the flakes of silence slowly drift from the sky. it's always so quiet when it snows.

the sound of rustling sheets brings him back and on the reflection on the window he watches younghoon, hair a mess on top of his head, get up from the bed and drag his feet up to him. hyunjae plants his feet on the floor so he doesn't budge when younghoon hugs him, leaning his entire weight on him. younghoon hooks his shin over hyunjae's shoulder, and hyunjae drops a kiss on his cheek. younghoon's eyes aren't even open.

"hey, baby bread." hyunjae raises his hand to pat younghoon's on the head. "look up."

younghoon grunts at first, but after hyunjae tugs gently on a strand of hair, he does open his eyes and looks at the sky. once he registers what's on the other side of the window, younghoon coos, wrapping his arms around hyunjae, a slow smile opens on his face. "second first snow." he mumbles.

"yeah." hyunjae pets younghoon's hair down. "it's our second first snow together." he turns inside younghoon's arms then, still supporting his boyfriend's weight, to place a kiss on the tip of his nose. "want me to make you some tea?"

"hm." younghoon nods a bit and kisses under hyunjae's right eye. it was perhaps aimed at hyunjae's nose, too, but younghoon's sleepy, so hyunjae guides him back to bed, tucking him in. hyunjae places another kiss on his boyfriend, this time one on his forehead, and then heads out of the room.

younghoon had a nasty cold during winter last year, and from the first snow to the last of it, every time the weather got that cold and humid, hyunjae prepared younghoon a cup of tea to help with his ongoing sore throat, then to keep it a bay, then because it became something he does for his boyfriend. when it gets too cold, hyunjae makes younghoon a cup of tea— he checks the alarm clock by the bed before closing the door behind himself—even if it's four in the morning, apparently.

the lights on the living-room are still on and they hurt hyunjae's eyes when he walks out of the bedroom. once his eyes adjust, he sees a bundle of sheets on the couch, and in the midst of them, hyunjoon and sunwoo. they're wide awake, very close together, talking right at each other's faces. hyunjae smiles but puts his hands on his waist and walks up to them.

"and what are you two lovebirds still doing awake?"

when hyunjoon and sunwoo look up at him, they have matching sleepy eyes and swollen lips. hyunjae's smile stretches further.

"hey, hyung." sunwoo says, raising one hand from around hyunjoon's body in greeting.

"you two finally got your shit together?"

hyunjoon nods, bumping his head on sunwoo's and nuzzling. "you can say that."

"disgusting," hyunjae tuts. "and just in time for the first snow, too."

sunwoo and hyunjoon's eyes widen, and they look at each other with dropped jaws for a split second, before scrambling into their feet and falling over themselves to get to the window fast. hyunjae snorts and continues his way into the kitchen to prepare the tea he's supposed to bring his own boyfriend.

as hyunjae leaves hyunjoon flattens his palms on the window glass to feel the cold, breath fogging it just under his nose. "whoa, it's really snowing."

sunwoo thunks his forehead on the window, looking down into the street. the glass is cold on his skin and, thanks to the lamp post just outside, he can see big, fat snowflakes falling slow from the sky. it's not windy, so they fall in a slower pace, making the asphalt shiny and wet; it's not cold enough yet for the snow not to melt.

"your wish came true."

hyunjoon smiles because it's true. and it would be so easy, to be very, very cliche, and say something along the lines of _which one?_ because today won't be over until they fall asleep and it's been a very good day. but alas hyunjoon is not that greasy, so he just smiles, seeing the reflection of both of their faces overlapping the snow falling from the sky outside and asks: "wanna go check it out?"

sunwoo smiles, too, and turns his glinty eyes towards hyunjoon. "i thought you'd never ask."

hyunjoon opens his hands, palms up, and his skin is touched by snow for the first time this year. it quickly melts on his hand and before he can dry it off, sunwoo grabs one of his hands in his and pulls him further into the sidewalk.

they're underdressed and there isn't anywhere they can go, not a single park or even a wooden bench nearby, so they stand under the lamp light, sunwoo's arms around hyunjoon's waist, giving him a back hug. they stand there talking in low whispers, until their hair starts getting wet and their noses turn red.

it's almost more rain than snow, but when hyunjoon turns around in sunwoo's arms, the snowflakes still get caught in his eyelashes before they melt and isn't this perfect? the way they frame the eyes of the boy hyunjoon swears has the stars in them.

when the sun rises, hyunjae and younghoon will have mugs of tea, now empty, on their bedside table. just as they do each winter morning.

when the sun makes it through the blinds, muted, in the same cold morning, hyunjoon and sunwoo will be in each other's arms. and even though their hundred, three hundred, five hundred and even their two thousand and one days are all special dates, winter and, most importantly, first snow, will always be the day they feel is the correct date to celebrate being each other's.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and i hope you liked it! make sure to let me know your thoughts in the comments ;)
> 
> also, it doesn't snow where i live, so please excuse any inaccuracies??


End file.
